un gran cambio
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: mi vida era tranquila y aburrida, y como si fueran un milagro ellas llegaron a ella. pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, pueden dejarme sugerencias o un PM si tienen alguna duda, sin más les dejo con esta nueva historia.**

-¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR QUE LO ERES TIO!-grito una adolecente a un señor de al menos unos 29 años.

-ok, te veré a la dos de la tarde-dijo el señor triste mientras sujetaba el volante.

La chica se bajo del carro, el señor siguió con su camino para volver a su trabajo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ¿?

Me llamo Alberto, tengo 30 años de edad, después de llevar a María a la secundaria, me dirigía a mi trabajo, las palabras que me había dicho me dolieron demasiado, desde que sus padres murieron ha sido muy difícil para ella, pero bueno creo que estoy desviándome mucho del tema, me estaba dirigiendo a mi trabajo, pero perdido en mis pensamiento no note que casi chocaba contra otro carro si no fuera porque este me rayo la madre con el claxon, después de eso llegue a mi trabajo.

-ALBERTO-grito mi jefe, quizá por llegar tarde o solo por el placer de gritarme.

-ahí voy…-

Después de un largo día de trabajo por fin podría regresar a mi casa a descansar un rato, quizá lo aproveche para pasar tiempo con María. Cuando llegue me recibió mi perro, Mike, lo empecé a acariciar, era quien cuidaba a María y la casa, era un pastor alemán bien entrenado.

-María, ¿ya estás aquí?-pregunte después de un rato de acariciar a Mike.

-si tío-me respondió desde su cuarto.

-voy a hacer de comer, ¿Qué te gustaría que haga?-

-estaría bien una ensalada-dijo mientras salía de su cuarto.

-de acuerdo, te aviso cuando este-dije mientras empezaba a sacar las verduras.

-entonces…ya consideraste volverte vegetariano-me dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-sí, si crees que sería bueno eso, seré vegetariano-dije sin mirarla directamente.

-te hará mucho bien, es una vida más saludable-

-si tu lo dices, ya saliste ganador Mike-dije viendo a Mike esperando que le de algo, me dirigí al refrigerador y saque un paquete de jamón dejándolo en el suelo, Mike rápidamente vino a comérselo.

-…sobre lo que te dije en el carro…-dijo triste María pero la interrumpí.

-no te preocupes, sé que no querías gritarme o hacerme sentir mal-dije ya que sabía que se trataba de disculpar.

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su mejilla, secándose una lágrima.

-ve a lavarte las manos, ya está la comida-dije mientras serbia la ensalada en un plato.

-si-dijo mientras me obedecía.

Mientras comíamos lo único que se escuchaba era la T.V. ya que María no hablaba, así que decidí iniciar una plática.

-¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-…bien-

-¿tareas?-

-pocas-

-… ¿tienes problemas?-

-no-

-¿de qué hemos hablado?-

-nada de secretos entre nosotros-dijo mientras me veía.

-¿y?-

-es en serio, no tengo problemas-

-confió en ti-

-si-

-bueno… nos vemos en la noche, me tengo que ir, si pasa algo llámame inmediatamente-dije mientras me paraba y tomaba las llaves del carro.

-si tío, que te vaya bien-dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-gracias-dije mientras me iba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de terminar de trabajar cheque en el cuarto de María, ya estaba dormida con un libro en sus manos, fui con ella, la acomode, le quite el libro, la cobije y le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente, me fui a cenar viendo que en la mesa había una dona con un café, sonreí y me senté a cenar en paz, era viernes así que tendría más tiempo de calidad con María, me fui a acostar ya que se me hizo pesado hoy por muchas cosas.

Desperté al sentir que Mike me estaba lamiendo la mejilla-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-dije medio dormido, a lo que Mike bajo de la cama y salía del cuarto, me pare y tome la escopeta de mi armario, seguí a Mike que estaba sentado delante de la puerta que llevaba al patio, abrí la puerta y la sorpresa que me lleve fue grande al encontrarme con seis chicas desnudas en mi patio, parecían confundidas y aterradas, fui rápidamente a buscar al baño unas toallas, fuera como fuera de cómo habían llagado a mi patio pero no podía dejarlas así, cuando llegue ellas se estaban viendo de pies a cabeza.

-¿están bien?-pregunte al llegar a ellas con las toallas.

-…-no dijeron nada, solo se me quedaron viendo.

-tápense, hace frio-les entregue las toallas rápidamente, me sorprendí al ver la piel de las chicas, simplemente eran, como decirlo…únicas, fue lo único que podía decir al ver de los diferentes colores.

-gracias compañero-dijo una de las chicas con un acento sureño, su piel era naranja y sus ojos eran verdes.

Seguí dándoles las toallas, las deje pasar a mi casa, una de ellas era muy activa, su piel era rosada, iba saltando y tiro un florero que estaba en una pequeña mesa.

-¡pinkie!-dijo otra, su piel era morada.

-lo siento-dijo pinkie.

-no hay problema-dije tranquilo-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-yo me llamo twilight, ellas son applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, fluttershy y pinkie pie-dijo la que había regañado a pinkie cada quien menos una me saludaba después de que mencionarán su nombre-¿tu cómo te llamas?-

-Alberto, ¿María?-pregunte al ver una silueta en las escaleras.

-¿tío? ¿Quiénes son ellas?-me pregunto aun dormilona.

-pues…es muy difícil de decir-dije viéndolas, me pare y fui con ella-trae ropa del cuarto de lado de tu cuarto, en una caja debajo de la cama-

-si-

-hazlo rápido-

-de acuerdo tío-

Regrese con ellas y vi que a la única que no me saludo estaba acariciando a Mike.

-veo que le agradas-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y acariciaba a Mike.

-s-si-dijo muy tímidamente.

-de acuerdo-dije mientras iba a la cocina-"parecen buenas chicas, son como nuevas aquí, necesito saber más de ellas"-pensé mientras me servía un café-gustan café-

-no gracias-dijeron todas al unísono.

-¿seguras? Porque sí que se necesita para permanecer despierto-

-bueno…yo quiero uno-dijo rainbow.

-¿alguien más?-

-yo, yo, yo-dijo pinkie.

Serví el café y se las di, ellas hablaban entre sí en lo que María llegaba con la ropa, me sentía incómodo pero que puedo hacer

**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus sugerencias, nos leemos luego. Chaooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, aquí anteriormente creepypastaslender trayendo una nueva entrega de esta historia, espero que les guste, sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

Llego María con la caja, me pare y abrí la caja, eran las ropas de mi hermana, creo que son perfectas por ahora

-vístanse, no que ninguna se enferme-dije mientras sacaba las ropas-mari, ayúdalas a vestirse por favor-

-claro tío-

-yo ahora regreso-dije mientras iba a mi cuarto por algo-justo lo que se necesita ahora-agarre una cajetilla de cigarros y cerillos-prometí que no volvería a fumar pero ahora es necesario-Salí de mi habitación al patio trasero me senté en el suelo recargándome en el árbol y empecé a fumar

Después de un rato termine de fumarme el cigarro, seguí sentado, y no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido

En mi sueño podía escuchar como una voz me decía "te prometí que te daría un motivo para seguir vivo, y lo cumplí"

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el amanecer, no podía creer que tan rápido se hizo de mañana, me quede mirando durante unos minutos hasta que escuche una rama rompiéndose y seguida una voz

NARRACION: OMNICIENTE

-hola-dijo twilight

-hola, ¿cómo era…? ¿Twilight?-dijo Alberto al no recordar su nombre, un poco apenado

-sí, ¿Qué es ese olor?-dijo mientras se sentaba de lado de Alberto

-perdón, había venido aquí para fumar un poco, no quiero que María sepa que volví a fumar-dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos unos chicles-¿quieres uno?-

-no gracias-

-y tus amigas, ¿ya se vistieron?-

-sí, de hecho ya se durmieron-

-no las culpo, yo también estaría dormido, solo que ya no puedo, en una hora me tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Alberto, sé que tienes dudas de cómo llegamos y demás, y quería aclararlas-

-aunque no me lo creas, sé quiénes son, solo me confundo quien es quien-

-pero ¿Cómo…?-

-¿Cómo lo sé? Es una larga historia-

-tengo tiempo-

-es algo que no quisiera recordar, mejor ve a la casa, necesitas descansar-dijo Alberto mientras se ponía de pie-gracias por querer aclarar todo-

-de acuerdo… una cosa más-

-¿Qué paso?-

-gracias por ayudarnos-

-no hay de que, ve a descansar-

Twilight se fue dejando solo a Alberto, el al ver que ya estaba solo tomo su teléfono y marco a su jefe

-…hola, jefe quería decirle que…RENUNCIO HIJO DE PUTA-después de eso colgó el teléfono

Por otra parte del árbol estaba María quien escucho el grito de Alberto, creyendo que su tío se había vuelto loco por cómo le hablo a su jefe

-"pero que está haciendo"-se preguntaba, vio que el volvía a la casa y se metió rápidamente

-"que bien me sentí haberle hablado así a mi jefe… bueno ex-jefe"-se fue a recostar, llego a su cama y encontró a alguien en ella-Mike, abajo-

El solo lo miro y se volvió a acomodar-está bien-lo hiso a un lado y se acostó, cerro lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar totalmente dormido

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ALBERTO

Desperté por un ruido que se escucho en la cocina, me levante rápidamente y fui a ver, María, fluttershy, pinkie y rarity estaban haciendo el desayuno

-tío, te hice el almuerzo-

-¿Qué no es el desayuno?-

-no cariño, son las doce de la tarde-rarity puso un plato en la mesa

-de hecho ¿no debías haber ido a trabajar?-me dijo María mientras me daba una mirada acusadora

-ehh…me dieron el día libre-

-de acuerdo-dijo, enojada, como si supiera que le estoy mintiendo

-vengase, se enfriara-dijo rarity

Me senté tranquilo, llegaron applejack, rainbow y twilight, empezamos a almorzar, ellas (incluyendo a María) estaban hablando cosas de chicas

-"esto no podría ponerse peor"-

-¿Por qué no hablas?-me pregunto rainbow

-"tenía que haber pensado"-me rasque la cabeza y la voltee a ver-¿de qué podría hablar?-

-que tal de-volteo la vista al TV-¿Qué es lo que hacen?-apuntando a la televisión

Vi que es lo que estaban pasando, era unos muchachos jugando futbol-juegan futbol-

-me enseñas a jugar-

-claro…solo me acompañas a comprar el balón-

-de acuerdo-

-ok-seguí almorzando ya sin parar de hablar, ya que hablaba con rainbow sobre deportes

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, todos estábamos comiendo y un viejo amigo me había llamo

PUNTO DE VISTA: TWILIGHT

Mientras comíamos había sonado algo, Alberto se paró y se fue, me acerque a María para preguntarle

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué twilight?-

-porque Alberto se fue-

-oh eso, quizá le están llamando por teléfono-

-¿teléfono? ¿Qué es eso?-

-así, ya recordé lo que me dijeron, no son de este mundo, es un aparato donde nos podemos comunicar con personas que no están cerca-

-como una carta-

-sí, pero en vez de letras, escuchas lo que te dicen-

-ooohhh-

PUNTO DE VISTA: ALBERTO

Me habían llamado del banco, tenía que arreglar algo

-María, ahorita regreso, voy…voy por algo-

-¿tienes que irte?-

-debo irme, es algo urgente, ya sabes, no salgas, no bajes al sótano y que ninguna se baje al sótano, si no llego a las 11 de la noche les muestras donde dormirán ellas, te quiero-

-yo también-twilight se acercó a María mientras me veía, puso sus manos en sus hombros

-adiós-

-adiós, que te vaya bien-

-gracias, twilight estas a cargo-

-de acuerdo-

Me fui al auto y lo puse en marcha, puse el radio e iba tan concentrado que cualquiera…

-¿A dónde vamos?-escuche la voz de pinkie en los asientos de los pasajeros

-AAAHH, ¿pero qué coño…? ¿Qué no estabas…?-

-vi que te ibas a ir y me subí detrás de ti-explico pinkie

-no hay tiempo para regresarte, vendrás conmigo-

-¿A dónde?-

-veras, primero vamos al banco y luego ver un local-

-oki doki loki-

-muy bien-

Después de eso llegamos al banco y saque unos 6 mil pesos, los puse en mi billetera y pusimos rumbo al local.

Llegamos al local, estaba solo, sucio y vacío, saque unas llaves y entramos

-¿Qué era aquí?-pinkie veía para todos lados

-era una pastelería, era propiedad de mi hermana-

-¿una pastelería? Y ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-se llamaba… the sweet life-

-lindo nombre… ¿pero qué paso?-

-mi hermana murió y unos meses después su marido, así que nadie me quede a cargo de él por un tiempo pero luego lo cerré-

-y ¿Qué harás con él?-

-ese es el problema, no lo sé-

-porque no lo vuelves a abrir-dijo mientras empezaba a saltar de un lado a otro-solo necesita un poco de limpieza y listo-

-¿y cómo hare eso? Necesitaría emplear personas, no es que me queje de perder dinero…tengo dinero pero no tiempo-

-nosotras podríamos ayudarte, así sería como agradecimiento por ayudarnos-dijo mientras sonreía

-no podría hacer que ustedes trabajen…-

-vamos será divertido, y así no nos sentiremos mal por abusar de tu hospitalidad-

-no se están aprovechándose de mi hospitalidad-

-vamos, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-

-ya veremos-

-oki doki loki-

**Bueno aquí termina el cap. Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sugerencias si quieren y nos vemos el siguiente cap. Chaooooooooo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap. de esta historia, espero que les guste **

Pinkie y yo fuimos a comprar una mini-laptop con Windows 7 para poder seguir con mis cosas y luego nos pusimos de vuelta a la casa, ella se bajó primero, yo seguí adentro del auto pensando, pasaron aproximadamente a los 5 minutos, abrí la puerta rarity y fluttershy me recibieron.

-hola Alberto, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijeron las dos.

-bien, gracias-

-qué bueno-

-…entonces, déjenme guardar esto-alce la caja con la computadora, iba directo a mi cuarto pero vi que la puerta que llevaba al sótano estaba abierta…alguien estaba en serios problemas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TWILIGHT, HACE 30 MIN.

Estaba buscando algún libro para saber cómo Viven los humanos, sus gustos, su gastronomía, su cultura, etc. Revise en la sala de estar, en los cuartos donde habíamos dormido las chicas y yo, claro, no entre al de María ni al de Alberto, entonces vi una puerta de lado de las escaleras, estaba abierta, entre y todo estaba oscuro, encontré el interruptor y prendí la luz, baje las escaleras.

-"quizá aquí tengan libros"-pensé, vi unos estantes de metal con muchos libros, saque el primer que me llamo la atención.

-cien años de soledad-leí el título y me puse a leerlo durante unos minutos.

Cuando termine de leer un poco lo puse en la repisa, me lo llevaría pero primero quería ver si había libros sobre la anatomía de los humanos, pero algo me llamo la atención, era una mesa con una linterna de lectura, prendí la luz y vi puras hojas de periódico pegadas en la pared, todas de una misma historia, una decía "HOMBRE DE 27 SOBREVIVE A SU INTENTO DE SUCIDIO" en rojo con una imagen de un vehículo que parecía un carruaje volcado, otra decía toda la historia, me puse a leerlo y vi algo que me sorprendió, del que estaban hablando era de Alberto, no entendía porque él tenía esto, me concentre en ver en todas las imágenes…

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿Por qué las tengo?-dijeron detrás mío, voltee inmediatamente a ver a Alberto sentado en una silla de madera detrás de mí, claro que me espante, me tomo de sorpresa, me di la vuelta y me recargue en la mesa.

-Alberto… p-pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trataste de…?-

-¿suicidarme? Siéntate, esto será una larga conversación-se paró y me dio la espalda, yo puse la silla para sentarme.

FLASH BLACK.

**(Antes de empezar el flash back tengo que aclarar que las frases que estén en "negritas" son frases del presente)**

**-¿Te puedes imaginar cómo se siente cuando te invitan a sentar y…te dicen a quién amas se muere?-**

Alberto estaba esperando ver los resultados de salud de su prometida en la sala de un hospital, de repente llego una enfermera quien amablemente le dijo.

-señor Gutiérrez, sígame por favor-Alberto se paró y siguió a la enfermera hasta el consultorio del doctor

-buenas tardes señor Gutiérrez, siéntese por favor-

-hola doctor, ¿Cómo salieron los resultados?-

El doctor solo suspiro y se levantó-Alberto, es difícil de decir… y más de explicar-

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-

-lamento decirle que su prometida…tiene cáncer-

**-todo tu mundo cambia, sientes que ya no tiene sentido vivir-**

8 MESES DESPUES.

Alberto esperaba que su prometida saliera bien del consultorio, ella hace 30 minutos estaba tosiendo sangre, el solo se apresuró a llevarla al hospital.

-doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-…lo siento señor, su prometida ha muerto-

**-se podría decir que me hacía falta cariño para apreciar la vida, intente terminar con todo…-**

Alberto decidido a cometer el acto subió a su antiguo auto y a toda velocidad se estrelló en una casa abandonada, durante el trayecto pudo sentir de toda sensaciones, tristeza, miedo, adrenalina y otras más inexplicables, el choque no lo mato, más si lo dejo herido, quedo noqueado con el golpe.

Al despertarse sintió un dolor punzante en la panza, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y callo de cabeza, salió del carro arrastrándose como un bicho y vio que había causado ese dolor, era una varilla de hierro, el con las fuerzas que le quedaban se lo quito y se volvió a desmayar.

**-pero…después de eso, vi que mi vida todavía tenía sentido… y renací-**

Varios meses después de descansar, curarse y rehabilitarse salió del hospital con un periódico en mano, tomo un taxi y fue a su casa, entro en ella y bajo al sótano, tiro todo sobre de la mesa y empezó a pegar en la pared las fotos de su carro antiguo.

**-¿todavía quieres el saber cómo es que se dé ustedes?-Alberto vio de reojo a twilight, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.**

Después de estrellarse escucho una voz, era femenina y angelical, solo veía oscuridad, no más de eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no aprecias lo bello de la vida?-preguntaba triste la voz.

-porque no le veo sentido, mi vida no tiene sentido-

-pero aun tienes a tu familia, y si quieres te prometo que te daré un motivo para vivir-

-no creo que puedas hacer algo por mí, nadie puede-

-pero no vez el daño que les estás haciendo a tu familia-

-…-solo agacho la mirada.

-mira, cuando necesites cariño, te mandare a ellas-

Alberto volvió a alzar la vista y vio a seis ponis que se iban transformando en humanas, ella le hablo de cada una, me explico cómo eran y demás.

-serán de buena ayuda-

-gracias-

-ahora vuelve, todavía te falta cosas que vivir-

Alberto despertó siento el gran dolor que le producía la vara de metal que tenía en el pecho.

FIN DEL FASHBACK.

-¿ahora sabes por qué?-

-lo que aun no entiendo, es porque ahora-

-¿eso? Pues fácil, todos los que conocí y aprecio han muerto, la única que me preocupa es María y últimamente me mantiene lejos-

-quizá solo tiene problemas-

-o que le falta de compañía femenina, leí en internet que a veces las niñas buscan más a sus mamás por problemas con su cuerpo y tienen vergüenza a decirlo a los hombres, bueno eso leí-

-los ayudaremos como podamos-

-gracias-

-no hay de que-

Los dos se abrazaron.

-y bueno, que hacías aquí además de ver esto-

-buscaba un libro que me pueda ayudar a ver sobre la anatomía humana-

-ohhh, eso, mira este te puede ayudar-le dio un libro un poco polvoriento.

-lo leeré inmediatamente-

Los dos se subieron y pinkie le llego diciéndole…

-TODAS ACEPTARON, TODAS ACEPTARON-

-¿Qué aceptaron?-

-trabajar en la pastelería, bueno solo falta twilight en aceptar pero las demás aceptaron-

-¿de qué habla?-

-pues, fuimos a ver un local que era de mi hermana y me dio la sugerencia de volverlo a abrir y pues…-

-le dije que podríamos trabajar ahí y así pagarle su hospitalidad-

-que no son ninguna…-

-es una buena idea, así no nos sentiremos mal a estar aquí, me anoto-

-¡yupi!-

-bueno, bueno, ya está dicho, ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-la próxima semana-

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo cap. Díganme, quieren que esta historia se vuelva un lemon, Espero su respuesta en los comentarios y que haiga sido de su agrado, nos vemos la próxima. Chaooo.**

**P.D: no he tenido muchas ideas así que lo hice todo el cap. improvisado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste **

Pasó la semana, hoy seria el día en el que las llevaría al puesto para limpiarlo, llegamos y abrí la puerta

-bueno, aquí es-dije mientras entraba detrás de ellas.

-¿pero que paso aquí?-pregunto rarity.

-pues hace tiempo que no lo utilizan, ya sé que es mucho trabajo pero si le ponemos empeño quedará muy bien-dije mientras que tomaba una escoba y empezaba a barrer y en eso paso pinkie utilizando su pelo como escoba, me sorprendí pero las chicas solo dijeron "pinkie siendo pinkie"

-okey, mejor hay que empezar a limpiar-

Twilight, María y rarity estaban ayudando a quitar las mesas y limpiandolas, fluttershy y pinkie barriendo, applejack y rainbow y yo estábamos quitando telarañas, matando los insectos que salían, una araña casi muerde a applejack. la verdad es que ellas hacían mas divertido el trabajo, haciendo una broma, por ejemplo cuando terminamos de trabajar me empezaron a atacar con agua, y pues desquite también mojandolas (no mal piensen) después de eso, nos secamos

Después de tanto trabajo parecía que en verdad estaba dando frutos, ya no se veía tan mal, solo una capa de pintura y unas mesas y sillas nuevas harían que se viera mejor.

-buen trabajo chicas, ahora lo dejaremos asi, mañana continuaremos, ahora vamos al centro comercial, les voy a comprar ropa nueva, solo vean cuales-

las chicas se emocionaron, menos applejack y rainbow, bueno ya estábamos ahí asi que porque no comprarles ropa.

ellas eligieron su ropa (pueden imaginarse cualquier tipo de ropa, pero es mas sugerente que las imaginen con la ropa de equestria girls, menos a applejack, a ella imaginenla sin sombrero)

-alberto ¿somos una carga para ti?-

-¿que pregunta es esa? claro que no, a mi no me molesta que vivan conmigo, de hecho me gusta mucho-

-es que creo que te estamos hacer perder mucho dinero en nosotras-

-twilight, a mi no me importa el dinero, me importan ustedes, el dinero va y viene-

Después de platicar con twilight, nos dirijimos a pagar todo, y luego a la casa, comimos y conversamos, luego me encerré en el cuarto para poder hacer mis cosas tranquilo, puse la canción 21 guns de Green Day y empecé a hacer mis cosas, después de un rato alguien toca la puerta, me dirijo hacia ella y veo que rainbow estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa rainbow?-

-María me dijo que te viniera a decir que ya estaba lista la cena-

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?-

-pues, llegamos a las 3 y ahora son las 8, entonces has estado ahí 5 horas-

-joder-

-vente, las chicas ya están allá-

-de acuerdo-

Baje con rainbow, cheque el calendario, era 3 de enero, de no haber visto el calendario hubiera olvidado que casi llegaba el día de los reyes magos, pero tengo un buen plan para esté día.

Cenamos en paz, María parecía más comunicativa, no paraba de hablar, yo con solo verla feliz me alegra el día, yo conversaba con applejack y rainbow

Después de cenar me estuve un rato con las chicas, estábamos viendo una peli, la de jeepers creepers, fluttershy me abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en mi cuerpo para no ver la película, las demás la veían atentamente, pero siendo honesto los gritos de las chicas daban más miedo que la película, como yo estaba en medio y ellas de los dos lados, uno que otro grito me sacaba un susto, después de ver la película todas se fueron a dormir, yo volví a lo mío, era como la una de la mañana y todavía no podía terminar, pero ya no aguantaba, de hecho no me di cuenta cuando me que quede dormido, me desperté a eso de las 8 de la mañana, fui a desayunar, ninguna de las chicas se había levantado todavía, quizá tuvieron problemas para dormir, me serví un plato con cereal y me lo comí, una a una iban llegando las chicas, cada una me daba los buenos días, me fui al sofá para ver las noticias de deportes, esperaba qué ellas terminaran su desayuno para llevarlas al centro comercial que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, cuando terminaron de desayunar les dije que subieran al carro, ellas obedecieron, fui manejando, ellas parecían emocionadas ya que terminaríamos de arreglar el puesto, cuando llegamos empezamos a ver todo lo que faltaba, ya que mandaría a pintar la tienda mañana, los muebles serían después

-¿que tema será? o ¿que nombre le pondremos?-dijo rarity

-buenas dudas rarity, mmmmm... ¿sugerencias?-

-sugary treats-dijo pinkie

-algo en español-dijo maría

-¿que tal color esperanza?-dijo twilight (me encanta esa canción)

-a mi me gusta ¿y a ustedes?-

-siiiiii-

-bueno, esta decidido, sera color esperanza-

-¿y quien va a hacer los dulces?-pregunto maría

-pinkie y fluttershy, son las que más saben de pastelería-

-de acuerdo, ¿y las meseras?-

-creo que les toco bailar con el mas feo, applejack, rarity y rainbow-

-¿y tu que vas a hacer alberto?-

-pues seré quien lavé los platos-

-no, tu seras el gerente-dijo twilight

-chicas no es necesario que me hagan gerente, es mas twilight sparkle, tu seras la gerente-

-pero...-

-twilight, nunca he estado mas seguro de lo que estoy haciendo que ahora, así que por favor, acepta el cargo-

-de acuerdo-

-bien, empezamos a abrir el próximo lunes-

regresamos a casa, era el 4 de enero, ese dia fuimos a un parque nacional a jugar un rato, hicimos un picnic, nos pasamos todo el santo dia jugando, fue agitado debo mencionarlo, pero fue un gran día.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE: TWILIGHT

desperté por que alguien estaba saltando en la cama, cuando vi quien era, no me sorprendí, era pinkie pie, estaba emocionada por algo, no podía entenderle bien, porque estaba mas rápido que otras veces.

-habla mas despa para poder hacer mis cosas tranquilocio pinkie-

-twilight levantate, te espera una sorpresa en la sala-

me levante y fui a la sala, ahí estaban las demás chicas abriendo regalos

-twilight cariño, mira te dejaron regalos-me dijo rarity, quien había recibido un vestido muy hermoso

-¿a mi?-

-si, mira aquí tiene una nota que dice: para twilight-dijo rainbow mientras me daba uno, porque abrí y saque un libro, parecía muy interesante, pues venía de varios temas, no puede resistir a dar un mini grito de emocion

**Espero qué les haya gustado, disculpa si tengo faltas de ortografía, pues lo estaba escribiendo en mi teléfono, que tengan un buen día. y nos leemos la próxima. chaooooo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE: ALBERTO.**

desde las escaleras pude verlas abrir sus regalos, sonreí al ver que les había gustado todo lo que había en la sala, por ejemplo applejack le llego un sombrero vaquero, al ver lo que era se lo puso inmediatamente, rarity le llegó un vestido muy hermoso, ya después de unos minutos baje las escaleras y me reuní con ellas, todas más felices de lo de costumbre, pero no podía decir nada ya que me recuerda cuando yo era un niño, emocionado por sus nuevos juguetes.

Applejack al verme se me acerco y me abrazo, las demás también se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo.

-dejate querer-escuche la voz de maría de tras mio.

-...-no sabia qué decir, en serio, me tomaron de sorpresa, entonces solo seguí la corriente, también las abrace, después de unos segundos nos separamos y solo dije-empaquen sus cosas-

todas me miraron tristes, mi broma estaba saliendo bien-empaquen sus cosas porque nos vamos a mudar de casa-

todas al escuchar, vieron que les había espantando y rainbow y applejack me empezaron a perseguir, al parecer no les gusto la broma.

después de ser seguido por dos chicas que al parecer nunca se cansan, nos pusimos a desayunar, pero bueno todo el día nos la pasamos bien, el hecho de que ellas llegaran a mi vida es lo mejor que me a podido pasar, sinceramente me alegro que maría ya no se sienta sola

**EL LUNES**

Nos estábamos preparando para ir a trabajar, ayer me llamaron para decirme que el puesto ya estaba listo, nos pusimos en marcha, cuando llegamos lo vimos, ese puesto que parecía no tener remedio ahora estaba todo colorido, bien decorado, se veía muy bien, todas tenían la misma expresión de satisfacción de como había quedado.

entramos y vi que todo estaba bien ordenado, las chicas fueron a ver todo el puesto. luego de unos minutos pusimos manos a la obra, como habíamos dicho cada quien se fue a lo que le toco, pinkie y fluttershy empezaron a hacer los pasteles, cuando los pasteles estuvieron listos abrimos las puertas al público, nuestros primeros Clientes fueron una familia de cuatro

-¿de que sabores tiene?-pregunto el señor a pinkie quien le respondió felizmente...y rápidamente todos los sabores que teníamos, a lo que el pobre señor dijo

-de chocolate y velas para cumpleaños, por favor-

no tardaron mucho en dárselo, yo desde otra mesa escuchaba de lo que hablaban, yo estaba comiendo un muffin asi que no se dieron cuenta que los estaba escuchando, los padres hablan de la decoración, les había gustado y los niños estaban deseosos de comer el pastel

felicitaron al más pequeño, y empezaron a comer el pastel y la cara que pusieron fue de "que rico esta esto" y volvieron a comer rápidamente otro pedazo, me reí poco de eso, regresé a mi muffin feliz al saber que esto iba a salir bien

cuando terminaron se fueron felices y satisfechos y escuche al otro niño decir "papá, papá podemos venir aquí en mi cumpleaños ¿siiiii?" a lo que el señor solo dijo "claro hijo"

días después la pastelería gano mucha popularidad, llegaban entre 15 y 30 personas, pedían desde muffins hasta pasteles familiares, twilight y sus amigas eran muy buenas en esto, todos salían diciendo cosas como "el mejor pastel que e comido"

y claro, twilight y sus amigas tenían su paga, de hecho yo no me metí con el dinero de la pastelería, twilight repartia de manera justa,

**UNOS MESES DESPUÉS**

Nos pusimos a desayunar, luego me metí a la ducha, sudé algo en toda la mañana, después de eso me disponía a ver la televisión pero twilight llegó y me dijo si podía hablar con ella, me llevo a la cocina y me dijo-¿quieres jugar con nosotras a fútbol? dijo Rainbow que te preguntara-

-sí porque no, ahorita voy, solo me pongo los tenis-me iba a ir a mi cuarto pero twilight me detuvo

-...alberto espera-

-si twilight-

-yo...¿puedo pregunte algo?-

-si, ¿que pasa?-

-yo... quiero decir...¡no sé como decirlo!-

-calma twilight, solo dímelo, si tienes problemas o algo así tan solo dilo-

-bien alberto...quiero que sepas...que yo...-

Antes que twilight siguiera hablando apareció rainbow dash quien me empezó a jalarme del brazo

-vamos alberto, applejack y yo te estamos esperando para jugar-dijo mientras trataba de llevarme al patio para jugar

-ahorita voy rainbow, estoy hablando con twilight-

-apresúrate-

-si, haya las veo-

-de acuerdo-

rainbow se fue corriendo al patio, fije otra vez mi atención a twilight, estaba levemente sonrojada

-¿que me querías decir?-

-...eh... nada importante-

¿segura?-

-si-

-de acuerdo, déjame ir con aquellas-

-oh, si-

fui a mi cuarto y me puse los tenis, tome las llaves del carro y fui al patio para decirles a rainbow y applejack que en vez de jugar en el patio las llevaría al parque que está cerca de la casa, invitamos a las demás, fluttershy fue la primera en aceptar, quizá para ver a los animales que estén por ahí, pinkie obviamente acepto para jugar con nosotros, twilight y rarity fueron las más difíciles de convencer pero lo logré, maría se había ido a hacer un proyecto con uno de sus amigos asi que solo le dejaré una nota en la puerta.

llegamos al parque y fuimos al la cancha de futbol, twilight estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, fluttershy fue a ver los pájaros y ardillas, rarity no sé a donde había ido pero es demasiado grande como para que la tenga que tener cerca de mi, applejack, rainbow, pinkie y yo jugábamos un partido amistoso de futbol...bueno así fue hasta que applejack y rainbow se lo tomaron muy en serio.

pero no todo es felicidad y alegría, escuche que rarity estaba cerca y cuando voltee a verla y vi que una pandilla de chicos la estaba acosando, ella le decía cortésmente que dejara de seguirla pero un tipo la agarro del brazo y le decía cosas al oído, corrí hacia ellos y le dí un golpe en el estomago al sujeto, uno que estaba de lado derecho me golpeó en el estomago y luego en la barbilla, empezamos a pelear, era yo contra cuatro pandilleros, me estaban ganando, me hubieran seguido pegando si no fuera que llegó el personal del parque, me dolía demasiado el estomago, luego llegaron las chicas y rarity me abrazo dándome las gracias por lo que hice, yo le devolví el abrazo y le dí un beso en la frente.

regresamos a casa, estaban las luces encendidas así que sabia qué maría ya había regresado, les dije a las chicas que no mencionaran lo que paso en el parque, no quería que se preocupará por mi

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE: TWILIGH**

estaba preocupada por alberto, lo dejaron todo golpeado, claro que no se dejo, también dejo golpeados a esos tipos, pero el quedo con moretones en todo el torso, le dije que me dejara revisarlo, pero el se negaba diciendo que no era nada, llegamos a la casa y nos dijo que no le dijéramos nada de lo ocurrido a maría, no quiere que se preocupará por el.

cenamos en silencio, eso fue un tanto incómodo, ya que siempre hablábamos, alberto empezó a conversar con maría sobre su proyecto que estaba haciendo con su compañero

-pues mañana otra vez iré con el ya que lo dejamos a medias-

-de acuerdo, me parece bien-

terminando su cena alberto se fue a su cuarto y se escucho que encendió la televisión, entonces pinkie solo empezó una conversación para dejar aquel momento incómodo

al día siguiente desperté porque escuche que algo cayó al piso, me levante asustada y al llegar vi que era alberto quien se cayó, apenas se estaba levatando de la cama

lo fui a ayudar y luego llegaron rainbow y applejack quien también lo empezaron a ayudar, lo pusimos en la cama

-¿que te paso?-pregunto applejack

-¿te lastimaste algo?-pregunte

-me duele el pie derecho-

-ven, te llevaremos al hospital-

todas empezamos a ayudarlo para que caminara

**bueno aqui les de este nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima. chaoooooo. **


End file.
